powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess great skill in unarmed combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Enhanced/Superhuman Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced/Superhuman Martial Arts * Master Martial Artist * Superhuman Unarmed Combat Capabilities The users excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. Applications *Counter *Martial Arts Intuition *Power Fists *Power Legs Levels *''Enhanced Unarmed Combat'' *Supernatural Unarmed Combat *Absolute Unarmed Combat Associations *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Combat *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only. *Pygakinetic Combat Limitations * May take time to learn new combat skills. * Lack of a weapon usually puts the user at a disadvantage against armed opponents. Known Users See Also: This Index Knows Kung-Fu. Cartoons/Comics *Betina Beakley/Agent 22 (Ducktales 2017) *Webbigail Vanderquack (Ducktalss 2017) Anime/Manga Gallery Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest Hakuda masters in Soul Society, easily defeating an entire Onmitsukidō squadron within seconds. Urahara Hakuda.gif|Formerly one of the top commanders of Onmitsukido, Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) is a Hakuda master of the highest caliber, being on pair with Yoruichi in terms of skills. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Sui Feng (Bleach) is extremely skilled master of Hakuda, able to take down enemies four times large than her in size, and hold her own agaianst her former mentor Yoruichi. Ichigo Punch.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is an extraordinary prodigy in Karate, able to take down even Shinigami Lieutenants with his bare hands. GruaTirar.gif|Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Bleach) is extremely talented in boxing and wrestling, able to overpowered Hollows and Arrancars with powerful takedowns. Tsukasa Judo1.jpg|Tsukasa Mikogami (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a master of Judo... Tsukasa Judo2.jpg|...easily grapple and throw an armoured knight, sending him crashing towards an entire knight brigade. Batman_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2-6_Cover-1_Teaser.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) developed his personal style of brawling from growing up in the violent Peña Duro prison Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|Having been trained in over 127 different styles of martial artist, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) uses a fighting style that merges many of these styles. Black Canary 0003.jpg|Black Canary (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|A master martial artist of many unarmed fighting styles, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) defeated Green Arrow... Drakon vs. Connor Hawke DC Comics.JPG|...and Connor Hawke, one of the world's greatest martial artist, with ease. Unarmed Combat by Lady Shvia.jpg|Lady Shiva (DC Comics) Connor Hawke's Skill.jpg|Connor Hawke (DC Comics) Superman's Beating by Lobo.jpg|Lobo (DC Comics) explaining and demonstrating his preference in combat to Superman's face. Unarmed Combat by Robin.jpg|Damien Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) knocks out an entire group of Mutant gang members. Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|Superman (DC Comics) wrestling with Archangel, Asmodel. Unarmed Combat by Midnighter.jpg|The Midnigher (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Gian_Infinite_Slapping.gif|Takeshi Goda (Doraemon) is very skilled in sumo wrestling. The Turtle School Style Dragon Ball.gif|Son Goku and Krillin (Dragon Ball) demonstrate the Kame-Sennin Ryu/Turtle School Style of martial arts. Farah_Status_(ToVS).png|Farah Oersted (Tales of Eternia) is a master of unarmed combat. Grappler_H.png|Grappler (Valkyrie Crusade) Mii Brawler SSB4.png|Mii Brawlers (Super Smash Bros.) are adept at unarmed combat. Lilith (Vanguard Princess).gif|Lilith (Vanguard Princess) is a highly proficient combo master who uses wrestling grabs and her nimble body to her advantage. Souichirou Kuzuki's combat.gif|Souichirou Kuzuki's (Fate/Stay Night) hand-to-hand combat skill is powerful enough to fight equally with a Servant. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a proficient unarmed fighter. Garp vs Chinjao.gif|Known as The Fist, Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) has fought and defeated countless powerful pirates with his bare hands . Luffy's Bull Punch.gif|Trained by his grandfather, Garp the Fist, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is a superior unarmed combatant... Luffy's Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|...supplementing them with his Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, he can overpower the strongest of enemies, even a Rokushiki/Six Powers Masters of Rob Lucci's caliber. Power Legs by Sanji.gif|The second generation master of the Black Leg Style, Sanji (One Piece) is able to defeat the strongest of enemies with nothing but his powerful kicks. Zoro's Mutoryu (One Piece).png|While already a skilled master swordsman, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is also a potent bare-knuckle fighter as he invented his Mutoryu/No Swords Style, a style of unarmed martial arts based on his sword techniques. Franky_Iron_Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) is a powerful brawler highly skilled in boxing... one-piece-Franky wrestling.jpg|...and in wrestling. CP9 en Enies Lobby.png|CP9 (One Piece) are powerful masters of the Six Powers/Rokushiki, a martial art that focus on developing superhuman physical perfection that allow them to kill enemies unarmed. KarakusagawaraSeikenJinbe.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) is a grand master of Fishman Karate, defeating most enemies by supplementing his mighty strength with sheer skill. Earth Sage Fist pressure point.gif|Lao G (One Piece) is a grandmaster of the Earth Sage Fist. Hadō Elbow.gif|''The Champion'', Jesus Burgess (One Piece) is an immensely powerful Lucha Libre wrestling champion... Burgess Strength.gif|...overpowering an entire arena of powerful gladiators single handedly. Oven Boxing.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is an extremely powerful master boxer, fighting equivalently with Sanji's Black Leg Style. Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage's Strength 3jpg.jpg|An expert in street fighting and boxing, Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) is all hands when it comes to fighting. Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry vs. Ultron Janet (Marvel Comics) Unarmed Combat By Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Unarmed Combat By Scott Summers.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Daredevil v2 068-008.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Peak_Human_Combat_by_Davos,_the_Steel_Serpent.jpg|Davos, the Steel Serpent (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Combat by Fantomex.jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) Guy's Eight Inner Gates.png|Might Guy (One Piece) is hailed as the greatest taijutsu master in ninja history. File:Rock_Lee_Eight_Gates.gif|Rock Lee (Naruto) is an incredible taijutsu specialist. Tokita Ohma's Unarmed Beatdown (Kengan Ashura).png|Tokita Ohma (Kengan Ashura) Shin's Fist (Kingdom).jpg|While initially a first-class weaponry expert, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is also a powerful bare-knuckle fighter... Power Punch by Shin.png|...demonstrating his prowess when he sent Raido, a man half his size, flying with a stationary stance punch. Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) Invincible Punching out Superboy Prime.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Supernatural Combat by Viltrumites.jpg|Viltrumites (Image Comics) Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) Supernatural Combat By Luther Strode.jpg|Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Aoi Sakurai (RAIL WARS).gif|Aoi Sakurai (Rail Wars) is an expert of many martial arts such as Kickboxing. Rama (The Raid series).jpg|Rama (The Raid series) Brock Samson vs. Mummy (The Venture Bros.).gif|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros) Queen Maeve.jpg|Queen Maeve (The Boys) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries